thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
2015 NHL Entry Draft
The 2015 NHL Entry Draft was the 53rd NHL Entry Draft. The draft was held on June 26–27, 2015, at the BB&T Center in Sunrise, Florida. The first three selections of the draft were Connor McDavid, Jack Eichel and Dylan Strome. Draft Eligibility Ice hockey players born between January 1, 1995 and September 15, 1997 were eligible for selection in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. Additionally, undrafted, non-North American players born in 1994 were eligible for the draft and those players who were drafted in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, but not signed by an NHL team and who were born after June 30, 1995 were also eligible to re-enter the draft. Draft Lottery Since the 2012–13 NHL season, all 14 teams not qualifying for the Stanley Cup playoffs have a "weighted" chance at winning the first overall selection. Beginning with the 2014–15 NHL season, the NHL changed the weighting system that was used in previous years. Under the new system, the odds of winning the draft lottery for the four lowest finishing teams in the league decreased while the odds for the other non-playoff teams increased. On April 18, 2015, the Edmonton Oilers won the 2015 draft lottery that took place, thus moving them from the third overall pick to the first overall pick. Top Prospects Selections By Round Round One Notes # The Los Angeles Kings' first round pick went to the Boston Bruins as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Milan Lucic to Los Angeles in exchange for Martin Jones, Colin Miller and this pick. # The Calgary Flames' first-round pick went to the Boston Bruins as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Dougie Hamilton to Calgary in exchange for Calgary and Washington's second-round picks in 2015 (45th and 52nd overall) and this pick. # The Pittsburgh Penguins' first-round pick went to the New York Islanders as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Griffin Reinhart to Edmonton in exchange for a second-round pick in 2015 (33rd overall) and this pick. Edmonton previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on January 2, 2015 that sent David Perron to Pittsburgh in exchange for Rob Klinkhammer and this pick. # The New York Islanders' first-round pick went to the Ottawa Senators as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Robin Lehner and David Legwand to Buffalo in exchange for this pick. Buffalo previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on October 27, 2013 that sent Thomas Vanek to New York in exchange for Matt Moulson, a second-round pick in 2015 and this pick (being conditional at the time of the trade). The condition – Buffalo will receive a first-round pick in 2014 or 2015 at New York's choice – was converted on May 22, 2014 when the Islanders elected to keep their 2014 first-round pick. # The Nashville Predators' first-round pick went to the Philadelphia Flyers as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Tampa Bay’s first-round pick in 2015 (29th overall) and Chicago’s second-round pick in 2015 (61st overall) to Toronto in exchange for this pick. Toronto previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on February 15, 2015 that sent Cody Franson and Mike Santorelli to Nashville in exchange for Olli Jokinen, Brendan Leipsic and this pick. # The St. Louis Blues' first-round pick went to the Winnipeg Jets as the result of a trade on February 11, 2015 that sent Evander Kane, Zach Bogosian and Jason Kasdorf to Buffalo in exchange for Tyler Myers, Drew Stafford, Joel Armia, Brendan Lemieux and this pick (being conditional at the time of the trade) The condition: Winnipeg will receive the lowest of Buffalo's first-round picks in 2015 was converted on April 27, 2015 when the Islanders were eliminated from the 2015 Stanley Cup Playoffs, ensuring that the Blues' first-round pick would be lower. Buffalo previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on February 28, 2014 that sent Ryan Miller, Steve Ott and conditional second and third-round picks in 2014 to St. Louis in exchange for Jaroslav Halak, Chris Stewart, William Carrier, a conditional first-round pick in 2014 and this pick. # The New York Rangers' first-round pick went to the New York Islanders as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Edmonton’s second-round pick in 2015 (33rd overall) and Florida’s third-round pick in 2015 (72nd overall) to Tampa Bay in exchange for this pick. Tampa Bay previously acquired this pick as the result of trade on March 5, 2014 that sent Martin St. Louis and a conditional second-round pick in 2015 to New York in exchange for Ryan Callahan, a conditional first-round pick in 2014, a conditional seventh-round pick in 2015 and this pick. # The Tampa Bay Lightning's first-round pick went to the Columbus Blue Jackets as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Toronto’s second-round pick in 2015 (34th overall) and Philadelphia’s third-round pick in 2015 (68th overall) to Toronto in exchange for this pick. Toronto previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Nashville’s first-round pick in 2015 (24th overall) to Philadelphia in exchange for Chicago’s second-round pick in 2015 (61st overall) and this pick. Philadelphia previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on March 2, 2015 that sent Braydon Coburn to Tampa Bay in exchange for Radko Gudas, a third-round pick in 2015 and this pick (being conditional at the time of the trade). The condition: Philadelphia will receive the Lightning's first-round draft pick in 2015 if it is not the first overall selection was converted on March 30, 2015 when Tampa Bay qualified for the 2015 Stanley Cup playoffs ensuring that this pick could not be a lottery selection. # The Chicago Blackhawks' first-round pick went the Arizona Coyotes as the result of a trade on February 28, 2015 that sent Antoine Vermette to Chicago in exchange for Klas Dahlbeck and this pick. Round Two Round Three Round Four Round Five Round Six Round Seven SaveSave Category:NHL Entry Draft